fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Nightwolf Purple Platinum
Nightwolf Purple Platinum is the 4th game in the main Nightwolf series. It involves the Purpleverse and is part of Purpleverse Day 2010. It is for the Nintendo Wii Story Prologue Nightwolf walked into Argus's house. "Hey Argus, wasn't that a wacky-" then he noticed that Argus wasn't moving. Or talking. Nightwolf walked up to Argus. "Are you OK, big guy?" and Argus started crying, but no noise came out. "I..... I must find a cure. If Argus is sick...." so Nightwolf went into town to find a cure! Nightwolf's Village Nightwolf went into town. The first person he saw was Orly. "Hey, Orly!" said Nightwolf, waving. Orly looked up. "YOU=NIGHTWOLF. ISEE=NIGHTWOLF. Move 40ft." said Orly, who moved 40 feet toward Nightwolf. " Hello world! " said Orly. "Hi, Orly! Glad to see you moved here." said Nightwolf. "I LIKE PLACE. HAPPINESS+200" "Um, OK...... do you have any medicine available? Argus is sick." "NOWAI" "Ok then. Where can I find any?" "SEARCH LIST 1.Potion Shop 2.Correct-Aid 3.Bottom Foods " "Thanks!" and Nightwolf hurried on his way to find a cure at the locations Orly listed. Sunny Stream Nightwolf returned to Orly. "Sorry, but I can't find anything... anywhere else?" "NEGATIVE" said Orly. Nightwolf wondered what to do. When suddenly, a jolt of electricity went right behind him. Nightwolf spun around, and saw nothing. But then, he realized......... his wallet was gone! Nightwolf looked far into the hills, and saw a sunny stream. A small little yellow thing was right there, holding Nightwolf's wallet. "GAH!" said Nightwolf, who ran after the..... whatever it was. When he finally got there, Nightwolf grabbed the little yellow thing, who was a Pichu. "WHO ARE YOU?" said Nightwolf. But then, the Pichu's eyes went hollow. He turned...... eviler. And a tiny bit bigger. The Pichu stuck out it's hand, and a scythe was formed out of the light. (BOSS BATTLE WITH SUNNYSCYTHE) "Now, then, that I've destroyed you, WHO ARE YOU?" The little Pichu laughed maniacally. "Sunn-eee-SCYTHE!" he shouted. "Wow, your insane..... now I'll just take my wallet-" "No no no!" said Sunnyscythe. "What? Give it!" "Hah hah hah....... I''' heard your friend 'Ar'gus was '''siii-iiick! " said Sunnyscythe. "Why are you-" but then Nightwolf was hit in the head with Sunnyscythe's scythe. "some'''one told me that '''they had an an'tidote!" said Sunnyscythe. "Where?" "'You gotta catch me, wolfhead!" and Sunnyscythe ran off. Happy Glen Nothing important happens here, just Nightwolf chasing Sunnyscythe through a nice little area, and at the end they go into the dark forest. Old Haunted Woods Nightwolf continued to chase Sunnyscythe until Sunnyscythe stopped. "They're right heeere!" said Sunnyscythe, pointing to a giant gate, which was shooting out purple waves. "What? The antidote?" "Thaaaaaaaaat's right!" "Well, gimme! My friend is dying!" "Well, well, well, you siiiilllleeee little wolfhead..." "MY NAME IS NOT WOLFHEAD!" "Whatever, wolfhead. Look, here, this gate has something called Purple Platinum in it, yes?" "Um..." "Yeah, see, it is an antidote." "Well, give it to me!" "No way!" And then, Sunnyscythe reached into the portal and pulled out... Tubba Blubba! "Who's that?" asked Nightwolf. "Wouldn't you like to know." said Sunnyscythe, who implanted his scythe into Tubba Blubba and said some magic words. Tubba Blubba then yelled in a rage, and his eyes turned red. "Kill Nightwolf." said Sunnyscythe. The Purpleverse Gate Nightwolf ran through the giant gate. Everything around him was different. Darker...... purple-er....... so mysterious....... then he saw Sunnyscythe. "Hellloooooooooooo, WOLFHEAD!" said Sunnyscythe. "STOP CALLING ME THAT! Now where is the Purple Platinum?" "I'm not telling you!" "TELL ME!" "Nope!" Then Nightwolf chased Sunnyscythe even me until he caught him. "CAUGHT YOU! GIMME!" Nightwolf screamed. "Over there........" said Sunnyscythe, pointing to a creepy village. "Just leave me alone......" and Sunnyscythe started crying. Nightwolf threw Sunnyscythe on the ground and was about to walk away when Sunnyscythe leaped up and fought Nightwolf. After defeating him, Sunnyscythe ran off. "I'm gonna need help getting through this world......" he said. But then a voice rang through his head. "Perhaps I can be of assistance." Purple Guy landed right in front of Nightwolf. "OK! ANYONE, this place is CRAZY!" Nightwolf said. Twisted Village Nightwolf and Purple Guy walked into the creepy village to go find Purple Platinum. As Nightwolf was walking, Purple Guy grabbed him and they hid in an alley. A giant, purple dragon-ghost-fly flew through the streets. They had to be careful. Insan Nightwolf and Purple Guy ran out of the village as fast as possible. They then saw Sunnyscythe sitting in a throne. "Nya nya nya! You FOOLS just HAD to come here!" he said, snarling. "But Purple Platinum is being help by ME!" he said, pulling out a chunk of Purple Platinum. As soon as Sunnyscythe was defeated, Nightwolf grabbed the Purple Platinum. Gate of Power And they were about to leave, when a giant claw stepped right on Sunnyscythe. Nightwolf and Purple Guy looked up. True Tom was riding The Neverworlder. "Well, well, well, you tried to defeat me, didn't you?" said Tom. "Ha ha ha ha! But when I hate someone, I don't forget about it. Heh heh heh. You will be defeated TODAY. RIGHT NOW!!!!" he yelled in delight, as The Neverworlder stomped it's feet. "This so-called Purpleverse shall be taken over by me, where there is no stupid wolves to stop me---" when suddenly, Purple Guy jumped up and punched Tom. "OW!" he yelled. "That hurt! We're gonna get you, though." he said, as The Neverworlder roared. Ending True Tom fell off The Neverworlder and exploded into a billion pieces. The Neverworlder fell to the ground as well. Nightwolf said goodbye to Purple Guy and took the Purple Platinum to Argus. Argus smiled, and got out of bed. "i feel much better now..." said Argus. They walked outside the house and looked at the stars, one glowing, bright and purple. Levels and Bosses *Nightwolf's Village *Sunny Stream~Sunnyscythe *Happy Glen *Old Haunted Woods~Tubba Blubba *The Purpleverse Gate~Sunnyscythe *Twisted Village *Insan~Sunnyscythe *Gate of Power~True Tom, and The Neverworlder Playable Characters *Nightwolf *Purple Guy Online Mode The online mode from Nightwolf vs. True Tom will come back. The modes are: Brawl Fighting mode similar to Smash Bros Brawl. All characters from the last game are playable, plus: *Purple Guy *Sunnyscythe *Tubba Blubba Star Battle Same characters in Brawl, but this time your competing for stars. There are 11 stars on the course at once, and the player with the most at the end wins. WiiAchieve Category:Games Category:Fan Games Category:Purpleverse Day 2010